TRP: Larkin and Raef (Come and Get It)
Day 278, Skyport "By the way," Larkin said. "We still got some sparring to do. Y'know, after I broke your hand last time." She sidestepped a pile of debris on the side of the alley Raef and she were walking down, then turned to him with a wink. Mink "Do you think you can handle sparring with both hands working?" Raef answered, arching an eyebrow with a smile as he followed her down the alley. Jen Larkin snorted out a laugh. "Between the baby birds and the shit the Runners always get into, I'm having my hands full all the time. I think I can handle you. Hey, look." She pointed up the where two roofs met, creating a nook that sheltered two scrawny looking teenagers. Larkin signed a greeting to them. Raef and her were finally doing to round of the Redbirds turf and the message of a new lieutenant was already making the rounds. Baby birds were following and watching them all along the way. Mink Raef followed Larkin's gesture. He chuckled and sighed briefly at them followed by a small wave. Fuckin' kids following him around like he was an exhibit. "I think you talk a big game," he said as he turned his attention back to Larkin. "I dunno if you can back it up." Jen "Try me, why don't you?" Mink "It's your turn, lisichka." Jen Larkin whirled around and threw a punch at Raef's face. Mink Raef dropped back a step, caught her hand, and he twisted her arm to draw her close with her back against his chest. He made a soft tsking sound, a smile quirking the corners of his lips. "Two out of three?" Jen Larkin scoffed but didn't twist out of his grip. She craned her neck around to grin at his face. "This feels familiar. Watch out for your limbs." Mink Raef grinned and tightened his grip. "Whatcha gonna do?" Jen "Hm. You're assuming I want to do something." Mink "Guess I should let you go." Raef slowly released Larkin's wrist, dancing his fingertips along her forearm before dropping his hand and taking a step back. Jen "Aw." She turned and tilted her head, still smirking. "You backing out already? Sad." Mink Raef scoffed. "It's still your turn, lisichka." Jen Larkin stuck her tongue out. She put her hands behind her back and began circling Raef, as if examining him. "What's that mean anyway, huh?" Mink He turned to follow her, resting a hand on his hip. He twisted on a heel to keep her in sight. "Hm. I think it means it's your turn." Jen "You think, huh?" Larkin stopped. She looked him up and down, deciding what whe wanted to do. The she stepped in and grabbed him by the collar. "What'd you think of this?" Mink Raef looked down at Larkin, one eyebrow arched. "I'd think you still talk a big game." Jen Larkin shrugged. She didn't care for being accused of being all bark and no bite but it didn't bother her with Raef. They both knew she was just playing a long game. She twisted the fabric of his collar between her fingers. "Too bad. I'd say I'm not but you're not gonna believe me, are you?" Mink Raef leaned down, bending at his waist to bring their faces closer together. He more than knew she was more than any game she talked, and she knew it, too. "Maybe I just need a li'l bit more convincin'," he answered, tone low with the hint of a tease. "Without you breakin' my hand." Jen "How far before you're convinced?" Mink Raef reached up to rest a hand over one of Larkin's. He squeezed, thumb hooking under her fingers. He hummed softly in thought. "Just a little further." He pushed his thumb down to unhook hers from his collar. "Maybe a lil further than that." Jen Larkin twisted her fingers through his. She tugged on his hand and guided it down and around his back, stepping in. She bent her neck back to look up at Raef for a moment before gripping his hair with her free hand to pull his face down to hers. Mink He tightened his grip around Larkin's hand, skin pricking when her other twined in his hair. She brought him close, dangerously close; it was always like playing with frozen fire with her, but they both knew it only burned when it wanted to. Raef followed the touch and then a little closer, bringing them a hairsbreadth apart. He snaked out his free hand to twist it into the short strands of her hair. He tugged and turned his head to whisper against her ear, "What did I tell you, Larkin?" Jen "What?" She grinned, leaning into the tug at her hair. Mink "To always pay attention." H Raef rolled the hand held behind his back to break her grip while his other let go of her hair to wrap around the back of her neck to try to pull her off and around once more. Jen Larkin caught his hand easily enough, jerking it up to cause just a little bit... alright, a nice bit of pain. She pushed against Raef, staggering him a step back. Mink Raef sucked in a breath of air sharply, wincing at the bite of pain. Fuck, she was quick. He stepped back quickly to keep from falling on his ass. He caught the back of her shirt - if she dropped him, she was coming with. "Maybe your game's gotten better." He winked despite the fact she still hadn't let go of his fuckin' arm. Jen "Maybe yours has gotten worse. What, something distracting you?" Mink Raef grinned as he tilted his head back down towards Larkin, bringing their faces close together again. "Maybe. The baby birds are kind've distracting." Jen "They are." Larkin craned her neck around, searching for their faces along the rooftops. "Hey! Birdies! Scatter, will ya?" Mink The little birds scattered - they sure as fuck weren't quiet about it. "Should teach 'em to be quiet," he commented lightly. He twisted his arm in Larkin's grip. He took a step forward to bump against Larkin and rolled her shirt in his fingers. "Mmm...this alley might be distracting. Kind've a shitty place to spar, eh?" Jen "Oh, so that's what we're doing?" Mink "Did you think we were doing something else?" Jen "I think if we're sparring, we're doing a shit job of it. Put some effort in, why don't you?" Mink Raef snorted. If she insisted...He twisted his arm up and down, pulling out of her grip. In the same move he tightened his grip on Larkin's shirt and pulled. One let swept out to catch hers. He yanked hard to drop her to the ground. Jen Larkin managed to break the fall with her free arm but otherwise, she slapped to the ground like a wet ragdoll. She let out a whoop and a curse, amused by the fact he'd gotten her this easily but annoyed it'd been where the baby birds could see. She held out a hand. "Help a lady up." Mink Raef took a step and he tilted his head as he eyed Larkin with a playful smile. "What lady?" Jen "The lady who's gonna kick your fucking ass." Mink "Uh-huh. You haven't kicked it yet." He grinned and held out a hand to grab hers. Jen She let herself be pulled up and, as soon as her feet got flat on the ground, lept a step forward and swiped leg back, kicking Raef in the back of his knee. Mink She was quick, quicker than he thought. Raef swore as his knee buckled to drop him to the grimy alley. He snapped a hand ouy to grab her wrist to drag her down with him. Jen Larkin expected the counter and caught Raef's hand in the attempt to catch hers. She pulled his arm up into a nice, uncomfortable position and put a foot on his side to weigh him down even more. Mink Raef grunted when his arm was grabbed and pulled up only to be leveraged by her foot. Fuckin' tiefling. He awkwardly had to had hold himself up with an elbow digging into the dirt. "Okay, okay. I give." Jen "Give me what?" Larkin teased, not letting go. "What do I get?" Mink Raef dug further against the ground, but fuck if he could do anything else. "What do you want?" he countered, arching an eyebrow. Jen "Nah, that's not gonna work." Larkin wiggled his arm a bit. "What do you offer?" Mink Raef hissed out through his teeth. "Let go and I'll show you." Jen Larkin made a humming sound as if thinking it over but after second let go of Raef's arm and offered him the hand up. Mink Raef took the offered hand and he dragged himself up. He tugged her close once he had his feet under him, twisting her to turn her back to him and he snaked a hand around the front of her throat. He leaned in and brought his lips close to her ear. "I think I can show you more interesting ways to take out a man," he breathed out, low and warm. Jen Larkin tilted her head back and leaned into him. "Hmm I'm interested. Tell me more." Mink Raef smirked, drumming his fingertips against her neck along the pulsing vein. "Mmm...maybe we should get to somewhere a little more well stocked." Jen "Oh!" She burst out a laugh. "Didn't expect you to need tools, but alright. Go ahead." Mink Raef snorted soft laughter and squeezed Larkin's thumb, tracing his thumb up and down her neck. "Oh no. I just remember someone rather enjoying the last time I had a few tools." Jen "You don't want me to enjoy myself?" She touched his hand on her throat and traced her fingertips down his arm. She swallowed and the resistance made her skin prickle. Mink A shiver danced down Raef's back, goosebumps pricking his skin beneath Larkin's fingers. "Mmm. I want you to enjoy yourself." He pressed the tip of his thumb under Larkin's chin to tilt her head back. "But maybe I also want you to earn it." Jen "I think you're on the wrong track here, buddy." Larkin twisted her head away. "I don't beg." Mink Raef shifted his hand to follow her movement. "I don't need you to beg, Larkin." He dropped his hand to her collarbone, circling his fingers across the collar of her shirt. "I don't think you'd be very good at it." Jen "Nah. I'm terrible at doing what I'm told, too. Guess you'll have to make me." Mink Raef grinned. He hooked his fingers into her collar. "Guess I'll have to," he agreed. He withdrew his fingers. "But first you gotta get us somewhere better." Jen Larkin reached behind her and grabbed a fistful of Raef's shirt. She tugged on it to make him move. "Guess my home's next on our tour." Mink Raef laughed. He reached up to catch her wrist as he took a step to follow. "I never knew you were this demanding," he teased out, still holding her wrist before he tightened his grip, encouraging her to let go. Jen "I thought you wanted me to step up my game," Larkin said. She let go but kept moving away. Mink Raef followed, one step behind Larkin. "Mmhmm." He did and he was sure she could match her words. "Your bite's almost like your bark." Jen She turned to look back and winked. "Just wait until we're off the street." Mink "Is that a promise?" Jen "Maybe. Could be a threat." Mink "Oh. Even better." Raef grinned and winked. "Make sure you deliver." Jen Larkin just grinned in return. She sped up a little, taking them around corners that led them out of Redbird territory and into the unclaimed lands where her little attic hideout was located. Mink Larkin's home was...Larkin. Raef's lips compressed into a thin line to keep from smiling. "It doesn't look well stocked," he said, smiling just a little. Mink "You haven't told me what you need yet." Larkin stepped aside so he could climb in. There were clothes strewn on the floor and some spare weapons laid out on the bed. Larkin went to pick them up and stuff them in the wardrobe. Mink Raef padded through the cramped attic, snagging up a knife Larkin missed and he twirled it in his fingers. He took slow, measured steps around the perimeter, circling Larkin as he eyed her. "I need a rope to start," he answered, flicking the knife up by its blade. Mink Larkin snickered as she pushed the wardrobe doors closed. "You're not fucking around, huh? Y'know it's not usually my style, but..." She pointed at the desk on the other side of the room where a coil of rope hung over the back of the chair. "Convince me." Mink "I can fuck around if you want," Raef said with a wink. He retrieved the rope and looped it over the pommel of the knife before twisting it into a knot. He have it a test swing. "Why don't you stop fuckin' around and show me what ya've got?" Mink She eyed the knife, wondering what the fuck he was gonna do with that. Sure, Larkin had gotten into Azriel's pants by being a stabby bitch but this- seemed a little extreme. On the other hand... Larkin tugged off her shirt and tossed it at Raef. "This for starters." She spread her arms and grinned. "Come and get it?" End Title: Come and Get It Summary: Raef and Larkin discuss baby birds and weapons. Category:Text Roleplay